


Ben Goes Running

by CaitClandestine



Series: Ben [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, There's no one called Ben at all in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe leaves something behind in the shower, Beca finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben Goes Running

**Author's Note:**

> Second ever fic involving girls and I managed to get them in a relationship this time :D

On weekdays Beca always wakes up alone. Which is quite unfair she thinks, considering she's no longer single and in fact has a very, very attractive girlfriend.

She gets that Chloe's far more athletic than her, actually enjoys physical excerise and sure, it's important that they can do all their choreography and sing without gasping into the microphone like dying fish but Beca figures that if Fay Amy manages and only ever vertically runs she doesn't need to bother all that much about getting fit.

Despite her presenting this, in her opinion, very convincing evidence and trying to ply her with sleepy kisses Chloe's alarm goes off at six as usual and she's being pecked on the cheek before her girlfriend slips out of bed and the cold air starts to seep under the blankets. 

Beca's not a morning person at all so she mostly whines when woken, puckers her lips and them promptly returns to the land of sleeping dead. Chloe's bed is much more comfortable than her crappy dorm one. 

Chloe's usually back around seven-thirty, coming back into their room to grab clothes for her shower and to sing praises about how lovely the day is, throwing open the curtains and no matter how far Beca buries herself under the covers she can't escape her own personal ray of sunshine. 

She makes her way downstairs for breakfast with Cynthia before Chloe is done, always pops two pieces of toast in the toaster and gets out the peanut butter when Chloe hollers down that she's out.

Exercise does something to Chloe, makes her soft and doe eyed for a little while, always leads to her wrapping herself around Beca and doing something borderline inappropriate in front of the rest of Bellas, mostly in the name of making Emily turn as red as possible. For someone who's mom sucked a maxi pad the kids kind of led a sheltered life. 

“Get your tongue out of my ear” Beca protests as she tries to spread Nutella onto her second helping of toast, ignores how the action sends an involuntary shiver up her spine. “It's way too early”

Sexy things shouldn't happen until at least lunch time. And not in a kitchen filled with watching eyes, Stacie giving her a wink and Beca blushes, causing Chloe to coo at her.

“You're so sweet” Chloe whispers in said ear, “I just wanna eat you right up”

Beca has to lean against the counter. Dirty talk, or anything even remotely resembling it is her weakness and Chloe knows it.

“Chloe” She says firmly, “I love you but right now I love Nutella more”

Fat Amy snorts into her cereal.

Two days later and it's just after nine and Beca's heading to the shower because she'd been too tired last night, having been unable to resist Luke's offer of taking over the station for the day because apparently he's got a girlfriend who he's been with for a year that needed a little anniversary lovin. 

The house is quiet, Chloe downstairs making something in their juicer that involves more vegetables than fruit and the rest of the gang have dragged Legacy out for an official Bella sanctioned tour of the town, Fay Amy convincing Bumper to let them have a university golf-cart to do it. Or maybe she'd just taken it, the less Beca knows the better.

There's three bathrooms in all, one for each floor, second floors even got a bathtub - 'the power of Aubrey' Chloe had informed her. The two of them live on the third, in the room Chloe's had ever since she joined way too long ago, apricot walls and a huge bay window that makes a perfect spot to sun oneself like a cat if you're so inclined. Beca's inclined. 

Nearly everything in the bathroom is pink and Beca made a point to go out and purchase black and red everything for herself, from towels to toothbrush because there's only so much pink she can take, needs to punk the place up a bit. 

They have a huge shower rack that hangs from the faucet, filled with all kinds of hair and body products Beca doesn't have a clue what to do with, some of them not even in English for gods sake, as well as Chloe's giant pink loofah and for some reason a small green rubber duck. Probably Lilly's, since she's on their floor too. 

There's also two pink balls linked with string looped around a tap which are not usually there. Beca's never seen them before, isn't sure what they are. She unloops them, rolls them around in her palm. They're kind of heavy, hard plastic balls with something inside them, maybe like the ball bearings in a can of spray paint.

Puzzled, she puts them back and gets on with washing her hair with Chloe's strawberry shampoo, accidentaly of course. They're probably like, for exfoliating or something. Chloe does a lot of weird stuff to her body, even if it makes her small awesome.

Still, as she turns the water off Beca reaches for them again, figures she'll ask about them. Chloe gets all cute and excited when she explains girly things like it's public service or something, make sure Beca knows that cleanser and revitaliser are completely different things and that neither go on your feet.

She throws them onto their bed as she gets dressed, towelling her hair until it's dry enough – she's never been one for blow drying before she picks them up again and wanders downstairs, hopes Chloe isn't going to make her try whatever horrible healthy drink she's made. 

“Hey” Chloe greets, sitting at the breakfast bar, weird green drink in hand.

Ever straight to the point, Beca dangles the balls off a single finger, waggles them in her girlfriends direction. “Found these in the shower, what are they for, massaging out butt wrinkles?” She's just teasing, isn't at all expecting Chloe to nearly drop her glass onto the countertop, green sloshing over her fingers at the force of it.

“Oh my god” Chloe squeaks, “I left them in there?”

Beca's immediately intruiged because Chloe Beale laughs in the face of being awkward about anything.

“Yeah, what are they?”

Chloe stares at her intently and Beca finds herself nervous under the scrutiny. She shifts her weight, sets the balls swinging on her finger again. 

A grin slowly makes it's way onto Chloe's face.

“Do you really not know what they are?” She says sweetly, “My innocent little Beca”

Beca feels a blush creeping up her cheeks. Until she'd arrived at Barden she wasn't even entirely sure she was interested in girls, completely inexperienced to boot. Everything she's done, she's done with Chloe, a fact that seems to delight Chloe to no end. 

Chloe's tone implies that it's a sex thing. It sure doesn't look like any sex thing Beca's ever seen. She's not so innocent that there isn't a vibrator buried at the bottom of her winter clothes box in their wardrobe but Chloe doesn't know about it yet, they're only been together what, six months now and they've been more than content with tongues and hands and just you know, general lady discovery. Chloe's an excellent teacher and for once Beca's an eager student.

“Chlo” She whines.

“Ever heard of ben-wa balls?”

Beca hasn't. She can't really imagine what they're for, and if they involve anyone called Ben she's out. She voices her thought and Chloe laughs at her. Openly laughs. 

She pouts and Chloe gets up, wipes her hand on her shirt before coming across and takes the balls from her. 

“Little Beca” Chloe starts again, and Beca sticks out her tongue, “You know about sex toys, right?”

“Yesss” Beca hisses, blush definitely there now, “I wasn't born on Mars”

Chloe pats her on the head, “Well these are another kind, I wear them when I go for my run sometimes, usually with my sexy playlist”

At this point, Beca's brain kind of shorts out because she knows that Chloe's not wearing them like a necklace and the thought of her out there, running along innocently in her little pink shorts with this, this toy inside her is both hot and confusing. She's also maybe a little bit jealous at all the people Chloe runs past like that and they don't even fucking know.

“You mean?” She squeaks, “Why?” 

Objectively she knows why, she just doesn't get it.

“They're soo good” Chloe says brightly, “They're weighted so they like, move around and get everything happening and by the time I get back I can hardly wait to get to the shower”

Oh that's not fair. All this time and Chloe's been getting off in the bathroom without her? Beca hides her face in hands and Chloe's arms wrap around her waist, soft and warm.

“That's so not fair” She mumbles in Chloe's shoulder, “Leaving me all alone while you're out there getting your lady jam on”

“You know how to fix that now don't you” Chloe says, hands sliding down to squeeze her ass. “Come running with me”


End file.
